


Точка опоры

by de_maria_na



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Manipulation, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: Обычные люди не знают, на что будет похожа их смерть. Они живут изо дня в день в уверенности, что завтра непременно наступит. Но графу Фантомхайву повезло. Он точно знает, что его ждет. Его смерть всегда рядом, следует за ним в облике дворецкого в черном. И Сиэлю не страшны ни человеческие, ни потусторонние враги, ведь Себастьян защитит его ото всех. Он не будет ничьей жертвой, не достанется никому, кроме Себастьяна.





	Точка опоры

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chemerika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/gifts).



Обычные люди не знают, на что будет похожа их смерть. Они живут изо дня в день в уверенности, что завтра непременно наступит. Но графу Фантомхайву повезло. Он точно знает, что его ждет. Его смерть всегда рядом, следует за ним в облике дворецкого в черном. И Сиэлю не страшны ни человеческие, ни потусторонние враги, ведь Себастьян защитит его ото всех. Он не будет ничьей жертвой, не достанется никому, кроме Себастьяна.

В этом определенно есть свои плюсы.

В Скотланд-Ярде Сиэля недолюбливают, считают заносчивым выскочкой. Но каждый раз при его появлении констебли проглатывают готовые сорваться с языка колкости. Они знают, что Сиэль не прощает ничего. А за его плечом всегда возвышается мрачный, худой дворецкий с пронзительным взглядом, от которого даже самым храбрым становится не по себе.

В высшем обществе Сиэль держится с подчеркнутым равнодушием. Он горд, и титул позволяет ему не принимать участия в праздной болтовне и светских забавах. Напрасно Лиззи пытается вернуть улыбку на его лицо. Его глаза, как горные озера, глубоки и печальны.

Не только аристократы, - бандиты, наркоторговцы, насильники и убийцы — все они недооценивают невысокого мальчика в темной, не по возрасту взрослой одежде. Они встречают его насмешками. "Беги к мамочке, малыш!" - дразнит один, поигрывая ножом. "Мы разорвем тебя на части!" - грозятся другие. Сиэль принимает их слова, не дрогнув. Исход этой схватки известен ему наперед.

А запах крови он ненавидит.

Сиэль никогда не отличался особым здоровьем. Самый младший, болезненный, хрупкий и чувствительный. Он не должен был оказаться главой рода Фантомхайв. Он вообще не должен был уцелеть. Но он выжил, и вырос, и ожесточился, чтобы никто не мог его сломать.

Иногда, просыпаясь от кошмара, он долго лежит, хватая ртом воздух, напоминая себе, что он в безопасности, в своей собственной спальне. Он помнит, что не смог защитить ни себя, ни свою семью. И все, что ему остается - его разум. В этой игре он лучше других, хитрее. У него в услужении демон, и он пользуется этим вовсю. Владеет ситуацией.

Поэтому когда он приказывает Себастьяну взять его, в этом нет ничего случайного, ничего спонтанного. О доверии не идет и речи. Только контроль. Себастьян будет нежен ровно настолько, насколько это будет нужно и груб именно так, как захочется. Он никогда не переступит черту, не заставит Сиэля ощутить себя по-настоящему нагим. Во всяком случае, так ему хочется думать.

Но когда всё это происходит на самом деле, Сиэль теряется. Он забыл, каково это, когда к тебе прикасаются. В последний раз это было, когда мать успокаивала его во время приступа астмы. Он слишком давно никого к себе не подпускал, даже Лиззи. Он и представить не мог, как это сильно, ярко, обжигающе жарко, невыносимо сладко. Тело предает его, разум отказывает, а Себастьян смотрит жадно и сосредоточенно прямо в глаза, и на мгновение, перед тем как его скручивает в оргазме, обычно бесстрастное лицо Себастьяна меняется. Сиэля накрывает ужасом, он содрогается и кончает. Потому что в глазах Себастьяна - черная ледяная тьма, густая, как смола. Души тонут в ней без следа, гаснут, как сгоревшие метеоры.

И Сиэль понимает, что ошибался все это время. Он не контролирует ничего. Его тело, душа, будущее - все отдано Себастьяну.

Поняв это однажды, он видит его проявления во всем. В том, как Себастьян наклоняется к нему, наливая чай, как держится слишком близко, когда они на расследовании, как по-хозяйски поправляет ему воротничок - во всем сквозит чувство собственности. Сиэль начинает вздрагивать от прикосновений. Усилием воли сдерживает желание вырваться, когда Себастьян берет его на руки. И больше не просит его оставаться в спальне. Теперь, когда уже слишком поздно, он начинает бояться своего демона.

Сиэль думал, что после жертвоприношения ничто уже не в состоянии его испугать. Что он стал выше страха смерти. Как жестоко он ошибался! Страх сжимает сердце холодной рукой.

Потом приезжает Лиззи. Она привозит с собой смех, радостное оживление и запах сладостей. Сиэль еле выдерживает пытку ее щебетом. В конце концов она беспомощно замолкает, так и не сумев втянуть его в беседу. Заметив беспокойные взгляды, которые он бросает на Себастьяна, она хмурится.

\- Пойдем погуляем, - просит она. - Сегодня такой чудесный день!

Они выходят в сад. Дорожки скрыты густой тенью от нависающих ветвей. Их никто не видит. Лиззи берет его за руку.

\- Сиэль, - говорит она. - С тобой что-то происходит. Я вижу, тебе плохо. Расскажи мне. Расскажи.

Сиэль поднимает на нее взгляд и вдруг понимает, что совсем ее не знает. С полудетского лица на него смотрят необыкновенно взрослые, сочувствующие глаза. Он не находит в себе сил лгать. Только качает головой.

Так в молчании проходит еще несколько минут. Потом они садятся на скамейку. Над головами пересвистываются птицы, а легкий ветерок со стороны поместья приносит одуряющий запах роз. И в этот момент Сиэль отчетливо, всем собой ощущает, что жив. В груди бьется сердце, ароматный воздух заполняет легкие, ладонь согревает рука Лиззи. И на мгновение темный, сжимающий горло страх отступает.

\- Элизабет, - говорит он. - Рядом с тобой я чувствую себя живым.


End file.
